Zakuro
by Seidou
Summary: A sorceress has transformed Zuko into a girl. Why? It's a disguise, of course. First, to escape his sister, and next, to try and capture the Avatar. He’ll never recognise a female Zuko, which means that he can finally surprise and catch him! SZ
1. Ice cold reception

**Zakuro.**

**Warnings: **

- Zuko – girl. Yes, I'm weird, but quite honestly, I don't care. If you don't like, get lost, I don't want to read your review.

- May contain bad language, sex, violence, blood and death. In this chapter…not much of anything.

**Info:**

- Sokka/Zuko. Aang/Katara. Don't like, don't read.

- A sorceress has transformed Zuko into a girl. Why? Because it's a disguise, of course. Firstly, to escape his sister, and next, to try and capture the Avatar. He'll never recognise a female Zuko, which means that he can surprise the Avatar and finally catch him! Perhaps he could hide in a village, and get the avatar when he's passing through? Maybe.

However, things don't go as he planned.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Uncle….." Zuko growled, obviously displeased. Iroh smiled at him in his calm way, chuckling before chiding him about how he should no longer growl. When another rumble escaped his nephew's throat, Iroh shook his head. "Prince Zuko, have you ever heard a woman growl?"

Zuko pursed his lips, then, having thought of something, replied "Satu used to." And indeed, she had. She would growl whenever something she disliked was said or done…but she wasn't exactly considered the most desirable woman in the court. Iroh shook his head. "Well, Prince Zuko, you can't behave like this, if you wish for your plan to work."

"Then stop calling me 'Prince,'" scowled Zuko, swinging his legs. "I can't get used to this," he groaned, noting how his feet did not touch the floor. Iroh looked at the girl, reminding himself that this was his nephew…with difficulty. Zuko now looked a lot like his sister, though softer, Iroh supposed.

Zuko, frustrated blew a strand of long hair out of her face. The sorceress had given him long hair, which hung down her back and over her shoulders, dark strands spilling into her face. She was wearing only a loose robe, having had to be naked for the spell, and so, it was easy to see a lot of her pale skin. The scar was gone, allowing Iroh to see both glittering golden eyes. Glittering? Yes, with anger. They appeared to be the same shape as Zuko's original eyes, however. Apart from this, she was rather plain, an attractive oval face with small nose, slightly upturned at the end.

"Stop staring," Growled the girl, voice a few tones too deep for her appearance. Iroh just smiled at her. He secretly had some doubts about how well this plan would go towards capturing the avatar, but it would certainly aid him in hiding from his sister.

It had been two weeks ago when one of their scouts had returned with the information that Azula's troops had been spotted heading their way, and that she was coming to get them. With less equipment and fewer troops, Zuko knew that if she caught him, there would be no chance for escape – he would be taken back to the fire nation and executed for treachery. At the time, they had been in a small village in the Earth nation, tracking the Avatar, and whilst there, they had heard of a woman who could disguise people with a very powerful spell. It was reversible, though difficult, and it could completely change a person's body, leaving their mind intact. Upon hearing this, the Prince sought her out, and for a substantial price, and a half-hour of pain, he was transformed into this strangely attractive girl sitting in Iroh's tent. The sorceress had left about an hour before, shuffling off in her strange way, disappearing into the forest, leaving Zuko with a re-transformation scroll.

Zuko was fidgeting non-stop with his newly long and slender fingers. He had always been a restless sort of person, even from very young, although in current times he was much more angry. Perhaps being in a female body would teach him to calm down a little, though, thought Iroh, seeing the flashing golden eyes, maybe not.

A commotion outside startled Iroh out of his calm state. Zuko leapt to her feet, almost tumbling over as a result, unused to her new centre of gravity. She stood back up straight, failing to notice how wide her robe was open now. It would have been perfectly acceptable for a guy, but this low was showing off a bit of cleavage. Her uncle raised an eyebrow, but didn't have a chance to say anything before armed soldiers stormed into the tent, brandishing spears in their general direction. Iroh slid into a fighting position, but before anything could happen, a young woman entered the tent, an ugly smirk upon her pretty face.

"Uncle," Azula said, flashing a triumphant smile, "You are under arrest by order of Fire Lord Ozai. Please surrender, and you will not be harmed until reaching the Fire Nation…" She trailed off, having caught sight of Zuko, whom she did not recognise. "Did we walk in at a bad time, Uncle? Having yourself a bit of fun on the road?"

She walked towards her "brother", circling her, looking with a critical eye. "You could have found yourself a prettier one. Even an old man like you could find someone better…" She sneered, looking distastefully at Zuko, whose right eye twitched, holding her breath. She knew that if she exhaled, she would almost certainly exhale smoke along with it, which may blow her cover.

Iroh said nothing, merely shrugging. Azula turned and spoke to Zuko, "You have dishonoured yourself, girl, and the fire nation with your foul acts of prostitution." She turned to the soldiers. "Tie her up and throw her into the river," smirking, she added, "…naked."

"The rest of you, escort Iroh here into the carriage. He is now a prisoner of the Fire Nation. But before you go, tell me, Iroh, where is Zuko?" Iroh's eyes flicked over to the girl with a trail of smoke escaping the corner of her mouth, but Azula didn't seem to notice. Instead, he said, "He didn't want to have tea, he ran off somewhere. You know how teenagers can be…"

"Shut up." She said to him, swiftly leaving the tent, several soldiers and Iroh following her. Four soldiers remained behind to deal with the "prostitute". They looked rather pleased at the prospect. Zuko was glad too, four measly soldiers would never stand up to him. However, things did not go as smoothly as she'd hoped. Still unused to her new centre of gravity and differently shaped body, on her first kick she lost her balance and fell over, sprawling across the floor. Quickly getting up, she was unprepared for a man at least twice her weight coming straight at her. Aiming a bolt of fire at him, she was horrified when nothing came out from her hand, and she was knocked to the floor, whereupon he sat on her.

Writhing wildly, she still could not get free, and was in great pain from how her neck was twisted. Her long hair was caught under the man's right knee, and it forced her head down and to the side. Another of the soldiers caught her wrists, and pulled her arms out of the loose robe, tightly binding the hands together and pulling them above her head. This stretched her body up, meaning the men could see her whole pale chest. They chuckled.

Furious, Zuko inhaled deeply, sucking the air in through her nose. Smoke began trailing out of her mouth again, and the four soldiers looked at each other in surprise. "A firebender, eh? Make sure her limbs are tied really tight - that way she can't use it without burning herself." The man on top of her said this, and the one holding her wrists obediently tightened the bindings, cutting off the circulation to the hands. He also added a loop of the thin cord around her too middle fingers (after prying them out of fists). This kept the palms facing each other, preventing firebending, unless she wanted to lose the hands. The same care was not necessary of the feet, which were tied tightly at the ankles by a third man. Zuko was swearing profusely at them by this time, angry words pouring out of her. The fourth, who had been holding the cord and rope, handed one of the soldiers a thick red cloth, which he tied around her smoking mouth.

She bit one of the man's fingers in the process, and it started bleeding. Zuko smirked at this mild victory, as the man swore at her and stuck the bloody appendage into his mouth, sucking it clean.

* * *

Azula wasn't fooled by her uncle's ruse of Zuko having run off because he didn't fancy any tea. He was hiding from her, she was sure of it, and despite his _total_ lack of talent in bending, commanding and strategy, he was still a…..mild threat. He would have to be dealt with because it was her mission, but she didn't enjoy running after her useless older brother. If Zuko was still nearby, as she supposed he would be, he would no doubt try and rescue Iroh and assassinate her. Though she doubted he had the guts for the second, in cold blood, anyway, the former was almost certain. 

So, where better to put Iroh than next to her tent? The prisoner carriage, which could be locked from the outside, would be placed near her tent, the door being connected to a bell placed next to her bed. If the door was opened, or carriage moved, the bell would ring. If Zuko tried firebending at night, the guards would see the light, and anything too violent would move the carriage or make a massive amount of noise, both resulting in her awakening.

Azula sat upon her bed, rich red colours crumpling beneath her. She thought back to that girl she had found in Iroh's tent. Although she hadn't admitted it, or come even close to admitting it, she had been a little unnerved to see her own eyes staring back at her. She wondered whether perhaps this girl was a distant relative of hers, fallen from their ranking in the royal family. No matter who she was, prostitution was a serious crime, as it marred the image of the whole fire kingdom.

Her wondering did not last very long, as she put it out of her mind, reminding herself that the girl was as good as dead anyway. She turned to the mirror, a hand coming up to fiddle with her hair.

* * *

The girl created a terrific splash as she went into the river. Carrying her the 200 metres to the river had been troublesome, as she thrashed about like a thing possessed. The men sighed in relief as they watched her sink, dark hair floating about her as she was carried down the river. She had been fit, that girl. 

If the men had been a little smarter, they may have noticed that she certainly was not a prostitute. A warrior shone through in everything she did, the way she kicked, the way she talked, the way she moved, and the way her body was built. But they weren't. And thus, they walked back to camp congratulating themselves on a job well-done.

Zuko was not a particularly good swimmer. He could get by, but he didn't really like being in water long periods of time. However, this water was freezing, and she almost went into shock from the temperature. Able to keep her wits about her, she started an attempt to reach the surface. The ropes, the current and the new body hindered her, and she could feel her lungs burning for air. Zuko's toes scraped along the bottom of the river, the bottom of one foot catching on a rock, a gash forming and blood darkening the water.

It was not much later that her eyes felt really heavy, and she had to close them, shutting out her desperate view of the water's surface.

Still, she thought, at least Azula will fail her mission.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**AN:** I growl, and I'm a girl. 


	2. The lady of the lake

**Zakuro.**

**Warnings:**

- Zuko – girl. Yes, I'm weird, but quite honestly, I don't care. If you don't like, get lost, I don't want to read your review.

- May contain bad language, sex, violence, blood and death. In this chapter: Nothing.

**Info:**

- Sokka/Zuko. Aang/Katara. Don't like, don't read.

- A sorceress has transformed Zuko into a girl. Why? Because it's a disguise, of course. Firstly, to escape his sister, and next, to try and capture the Avatar. He'll never recognise a female Zuko, which means that he can surprise the Avatar and finally catch him! Perhaps he could hide in a village, and get the avatar when he's passing through? Maybe.

However, things don't go as he planned.

**Author's comments:**

- Yes, Azula believed Zuko was a prostitute. Why? Azula is a crazy bitch. And what was she to think, storming into her uncle's tent when he was in there with a half-naked girl?

- The he's and she's were put in there on purpose. It may be confusing, but I have checked the he's and she's multiple times. Eventually they will mostly be "she's".

- In this chapter, the cut on her foot is not mentioned. I have NOT forgotten about it, have no fear.

- Thankyou SO much to my 7 reviewers for the last chapter. I really appreciate your support!

* * *

Sokka was sulking as he failed once again to thread a needle. He twisted his mouth in concentration, trying to get the navy thread through the tiny hole in the needle. He was hunched over against the wind caused by flight, Appa soaring through the clouds. Katara called back to him, "Managed it yet, Sokka?" Sokka huffed, and Katara laughed. "I have to say…according to your logic, girls are better than boys, huh?" She was referring to the comment made earlier by her brother. He had asked Katara to fix the tear in his shirt, but she had bluntly refused when he called it "women's work."

Sensing the impending argument coming on, Aang interrupted, "Hey, guys, we're gonna stop now. For some water!"Looking over the side of Appa, Katara could see a long river winding its way through the hills. She could see smoke rising to the west, indicating a camp. "Careful Aang, go down river a bit more, we don't want to be caught by whoever's at that camp"

They descended gradually and came to stop on the dirt ground. Appa grunted and shuffled to the water, lapping it up. Sokka, Katara and Aang slipped off his back, and Katara and Sokka immediately had a fight about whether or not to set up camp here. Katara won with Aang's support – the sun was low on the horizon, and stopping next to a water source would definitely be a bonus. They had learned their lesson from previous camps, and always slept a couple of hundred metres away from the running water. Sleeping next to a river meant that they couldn't hear anyone coming, but a short distance away was convienient.

Tonight Aang was setting up the tent, Katara was gathering firewood, and Sokka was gathering food. Still sore about his losses that day, Sokka was muttering to himself angrily as he picked berries. He plucked the red berries off the bush, one in the bag, one in his mouth, repeat. He licked his lips free of the red juice, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He could hear the running water of the river now, and debated going fishing. Maybe if he came back with plenty of food, Katara would consider mending his shirt. Then again, knowing her, probably not. The bag was pretty full by now, and there weren't a whole lot of berries left on the bush, so Sokka moved on to the next bush. He was right next to the river now, and looked down into the clear water, looking for fish. When there were none in sight, he turned back to the bush. After a few more minutes of berry picking, Sokka decided he had enough, and turned to go. Bending down to refill his water skin, he got a terrible shock. A limp pale arm was resting across the rock. Stepping back in shock and nearly dropping his bag of berries, Sokka almost shrieked. Mentally congratulating himself on being a man and staying quiet, Sokka knelt down on the river bank. Lying in the shallow water was a girl, pale skinned and dark haired. He couldn't see her face for the long dark hair strewn across her face and shoulders. The current was rocking her slightly, Sokka suddenly realizing that she was naked. So what was a teenage boy in the middle of the forest confronted by a naked corpse of a totally hot girl supposed to do?

"KATARA!"

* * *

Katara wasted no time in dragging the girl out of the water, Aang assisting. When she yelled at Sokka to help, he replied with the very unmanly, "But she's NAKED!"

The other two, of course realized this, but currently the chance of saving a girl's life was more important. Aang pulled the mass of hair away from her face. Katara felt for a pulse, and found an exceedingly weak one. Katara announced that the use of bending could solve this problem. Sokka rolled his eyes, but Aang agreed. "Open her mouth," said Aang to Katara, "I'll get her breathing again." Katara pried her mouth open and plugged her nose. Aang concentrated, sending a stream of air down her throat, inflating her lungs. Her chest rose and fell, rose and fell, rose and fell. Suddenly she choked, and Katara quickly turned her head, so she wouldn't choke on the vomit which rose. Instead it splattered everywhere, Sokka almost squealing as he attempted to avoid it. Katara gave him a dirty look. She put two fingers in the girl's mouth and wiped it out, before turning the girl's head back again. She leant down, and feeling her breath on her cheek, Katara sighed in relief. "Well, she's alive. Let's get her back to camp. Sokka?"

"What?" he said, voice on the edge of panic.

"Well, you're the big manly man, you carry her. She probably weighs more than either Aang or I, you do it."

"No way!" he squeaked, holding his hands up in front of himself.

"And why not?" she said, standing now, hands placed on hips.

"She's…naked."

"So? Get over it. We didn't have time to bring a blanket or anything when we rushed over here because you were screaming in fear."

So, reluctantly, Sokka slid his hands under her knees and back, and head held high so he wouldn't see anything, and hefted her up into his arms. She WAS heavier than Katara (and Aang, but he was only 12, so he didn't count). He didn't look down, carrying her the whole way to the camp, nearly tripping over roots, logs and other obstructions that he missed on the ground. Katara told him to 'watch where he was going', to which Sokka did not reply.

When they got back to camp, Aang volunteered his bed, and Sokka put her down there. It was only after Katara covered her up with a blanket that he looked at her. It was only now that he noticed loose twine wrapped around her ankles, which were poking out of the end of the blanket. The twine seemed to be frayed – maybe scratched apart on a rock? Her feet were red from cold and lack of circulation. His gaze traveled up from her feet to her face, which he could see now. She was plain looking, completely unremarkable. Not pretty, but definitely not ugly. "Sokka, stop staring, and do something useful!" called Katara. Sokka scowled, "I didn't even look at her when she was naked!" Katara didn't seem to care, she was busy starting the fire. Aang, ever helpful, asked Sokka to come and help him with the tent. So Sokka slouched over, with one backward glance at the girl.

It was later when they were eating that the girl started stirring. Katara had been back after starting the fire and dried her off. She discovered that the girl had twine around her wrists too, and sliced it off. She had toweled the girl's black hair, but couldn't brush it, so it was still all tangled. Aang had dragged the bed closer to the fire to warm her up. It gave them all a shock when she started up, scrambling to her feet and then immediately collapsing. Aang jumped over, gliding slightly. "Are you okay?"

The girl's blazing golden eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but snapped it shut immediately. Zuko had been about to growl 'Avatar…' but had realized in time that he was in disguise. "Yes." She muttered lowly, looking down. It was then she found out that she was naked. Surprised, she immediately dived for the blanket that she had kicked off before, wrapping it around herself. "What are you staring at!" she snapped at Katara and Sokka, who were looking at her in astonishment. They immediately averted their eyes, but Aang persisted, huge grin plastered on his face. "I'm Aang. What's your name?"

Zuko wondered how it was possible to fit such a large smile on a regular sized face. When glaring didn't faze the 12-year-old, he sighed, "Zu…Zakuro." Zakuro had been the name of one of the ladies in his father's court whom he had admired greatly. She had been a strong independent woman, and a master at firebending. It was a tradition of honour to take someone else's name. Usually people of the fire nation would name their children after an honoured relative.

"Cool name!" Aang exclaimed, childish joy written all over his face, "These are my friends, Sokka and Katara." He gestured to each of them. Katara smiled at her, and Sokka scowled. Katara stood and said kindly.

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? You should be able to fit into them, we're not that different in size..."

Zuko…or rather, Zakuro, nodded, not really knowing what to say. Katara led her off behind the tent, and could be heard having a one-way conversation by the boys. Aang floated over to sit next to Sokka. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Not really. Princess Yue was prettier."

Aang closed his mouth, huffing at this deadpan answer. It was moments later that Katara and Zakuro reappeared, now both clothed. Zakuro did fit into the clothes, though she was smaller in the chest and wider in the hips, the result of being extremely physically fit. Muscles thickened her legs and flattened her stomach and chest. She had well-defined arms, which couldn't be seen for the wide sleeves. She kneeled on the ground in front of the fire, not saying anything. "Hey, Zaku, did you want to use my comb, get those knots out of your hair?"

"Don't call me that. Yes."

Katara frowned slightly at the rudeness, but handed her the comb anyway. She tried to pull the comb through her hair, and eventually, the bird's nest of dark tangles became long straight black hair. It was still damp, and to keep it tidy, Katara plaited it down her back, drawing it back from her face, neatly behind her ears. Even plaited, the hair went all the way down to her waist. Katara bound it with a blue ribbon, then stood back to admire her work. Zakuro didn't say thank-you, and didn't accept any food that night. She slept on the ground, on top of a blanket.

She was rude, quiet and uncaring. Sokka didn't like her.


End file.
